Come On Eileen
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |dlc = March 17, 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |pictos = 101 |dura = 3:50 |nowc = ComeOn }}"Come On Eileen" by was featured on as a downloadable track until the Wii Shop Channel shut down in January 2019. It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdsp_betas_proof.PNG Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman that has two braids, wearing a green and white dress. She has high green and black striped stockings, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a man in a lime green shirt with dark green shorts, jacket, tie, and lime green shoes. He also has a green hat with a lime green clover on it. He looks like an Irish leprechaun. Background The routine takes place within a forest. There are trees to the side and a big waterfall flowing into a pond in the back. There is also a shining pot of gold in the center, that a rainbow shines onto towards the end of the song. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Both players raise their hands facing each other. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Same as Gold Move 1 but facing the other way. Gold Move 5: Both players put their arms out, but P1 has her legs slightly out. Gold Move 6: Spin around. P1 goes to the left; P2 goes to the right. Comeon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P2) Comeon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1) ComeOn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Comeon gm 5 p1.png|Gold Move 5 (P1) Comeon gm 5 p2.png|Gold Move 5 (P2) ComeOn gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Comeon gm 6 p1.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) Comeon gm 6 p2.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) ComeOn gm 6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia *'' '' is one of the 5 downloadable or exclusive tracks in that did not appear in , along with Crazy Christmas, It’s Not Unusual, Should I Stay Or Should I Go and Spice Up Your Life. *The song has been shortened towards the end. *In the scoring screen, the tree on the left of the background overlaps the score bar. *In a promotional gameplay picture, the rainbow is seen to be not as pixelated. Gallery Game Files Comeon cover online.png|''Come On Eileen'' comeon p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on comeon p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar comeon p2 beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar comeon p2 beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar comeon pictos-sprite.png|Solo pictograms In-Game Screenshots comeon jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu ComeOn jd2 score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Comeon beta.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Beta feedback) Videos Official Music Video Dexys Midnight Runners - Come On Eileen (Official Music Video) Teaser Come On Eileen - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2 - Come On Eileen (DLC) Extraction Just Dance 2 Extraction Come On Eileen References Site Navigation de:Come On Eileen it:Come On Eileen Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists